quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Hyperblaster (Q4)
In Quake 4, the Hyperblaster is a tubular, fully-automatic energy rifle that fires powerful, fast-moving plasma balls. It does decent damage and has a very high rate of fire, making it effective against most foes in game. On rare occasions it can be seen used by Human Marines as their primary weapon, instead of the standard Machine Gun. In particular, Voss, Rhodes, and Sledge of Rhino Squad and few other marines can occasionally be found wielding it. However, the enemy knows its effectiveness too, in the later stage of the game, many Tactical Stroggs will equip this weapon as well. The Hyperblaster is obtained in the middle of the Nexus Hub Tunnels, you will find it again in Strogg Medical Facility. In Enemy Territory: Quake Wars, the Hyperblaster is mounted on vehicles as a turret similar to mini-gun and MG turrets on GDF vehicles. Upgrades Right before you get to the roof in Data Storage Terminal (Revisited), a tech marine will upgrade your Hyperblaster so that shots can bounce off walls. Strategies *The Hyperblaster actually does the same amount of damage as the Machine Gun, but it has a much higher rate of fire, making it a more powerful weapon. It is very effective against medium and strong opponents, such as Gunners and even Light Tanks, especially if you hit the head. Using it against weak opponents is a waste of ammo, especially when the Machine Gun or Shotgun are just as effective on them. Ammo is somewhat uncommon until the later stage and the end of the game, so don't use it too much. Ammo does become more common once Tactical Strogg begin to appear, as they regularly drop ammo for it, especially after the level Data Security Terminal. *Since the projectiles from the hyberblaster are slightly slower than bullet, it is not ideal for long range combat. This also means you can dodge them, so can the enemy. *The upgraded Hyberblaster can damage the shooter if they stand too close to the target or they hit the wall, since some of the projetiles will bounce back. *The upgraded Hyperblaster has another potential, it can actually kill the enemy who hides in narrow spaces, you can hit the wall and let the projectile bounce, and your foes will have no place to hide, this is useful when dealing with tactical stroggs or reqular stroggs. *Remember to reload as soon as you get a chance, as you'll usually go through the magazine very quickly, the reload is very fast so you can easily maintain your readiness with this weapon. For multiplayer strategies, see Plasma Gun. Trivia *While using the same weapon, the Hyperblaster wielded by the player and fellow Marines shoots blue, large projectiles, while the Tactical Strogg wielding it will fire small, yellow projectiles with a different impact textures. *The projectiles fired from the Gunner are not energy-based Hyperblaster rounds, but are in fact Nails. *The Hyperblaster is upgraded later in the game with a Ricochet feature, allowing the bolts of energy it fires to bounce off surfaces and be more accurate in hectic firefights. This feature was almost certainly based on the Ion Ripper weapon from Quake II Mission Pack: The Reckoning, which utilizes the same ammunition as the game's Hyper Blaster, and fires energy-based rounds which ricochet off surfaces. Category:Quake IV weapons Category:Weapons